An Unhealthy Kind Of Love ES
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: A-Akashi-kun, no me puedes forzar. No te amo" - "Por supuesto que si puedo... Tú eres mío , Kuroko-kun... No... Tetsuya." .-. Desde que conoció a Akashi, la vida de Kuroko nunca será como la vida tranquila que tuvo. .-. onesided!Akakuro, Aokuro .-. translation by Bloody Rose of Madness


**Hola, Spanish-speaking readers! I'm Mademoiselle Z and here I come with my fanfic translated into spanish! thanks to Bloody Rose of Madness!**

**and since I don't speak Spanish, I leave everything to them xDD;; I'm so sorry**

**but worry not, if any of you reviewed this story with Spanish, I'll still read it with google translator help ^^ I appreciate it^^**

**well, let me excuse myself here. from now on, everything's what Bloody Rose of Madness-san wrote. enjoy!**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**Aquí esta el fanfic traducido al español**  
**Here is the fanfic translate in spanish**

* * *

Esa vez, esos iris rojos se posaron en él.  
Akashi Seijuuro estaba paseando alrededor de la tienda de deportes con Midorima Shintarou y Murasakibara Atsushi, sus compañeros de equipo mientras asistían a la secundaria Teikou. Aunque ellos se hayan separado al graduarse de la escuela secundaria —Akashi ahora asiste a Rakuzan, mientras Midorima entró a Shuutoku y Murasakibara estaba en Yosen— seguían siendo leales al hombre que solía ser su capitán.  
Y cuando entraron en una de las tiendas calzado deportivo, encontraron a su ex compañero, el as en la escuela secundaria, Aomine Daiki, estaba mirando alrededor de la tienda con un chico, con una altura de no más alto que de Akashi.  
El hombre tenía el pelo azul suave y los ojos del mismo color, con el rostro sin expresión alguna. Llevaba una camisa de polo llano con el color que cubría su cabello y los ojos. A pesar de que parecía tan simple, y algo invisible, de alguna manera atrapó la atención de Akashi.  
Entonces, se saludaron unos a otros.  
"¿Quién es él?" Preguntado Akashi a Aomine, interesado.  
"Oh ... él es mi amigo de la infancia, Kuroko Tetsuya."  
"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Midorima repitio.  
Tetsuya Kuroko. Akashi lo miró. Había oído ese nombre a menudo últimamente, como la sombra de club de baloncesto de la Preparatoria de Seirin, una nueva preparatoria, que acababa de abrir hace dos años. La preparatoria no era mucho, pero su club de baloncesto fue reconocido lo suficiente para un club de baloncesto recién llegado.  
"Mira, Tetsu, son Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou y Murasakibara Atsushi. Son mis ex compañeros de equipo." Aomine los presento. Los primeros dos asintieron al jugador fantasma, mientras que el segundo sólo tarareaba, y el jugador fantasma se inclinó un poco a cambio.  
"Lo sé, los había visto en las revistas contigo cuando estábamos todavía en la escuela secundaria. Es un placer darse una oportunidad de conocer a estos grandes jugadores de baloncesto ". Kuroko sacó una pequeña sonrisa.  
Luego, se dirigió a Akashi.  
"Aka-chin, se me acabó la merienda ~" Murasakibara quejó perezosamente. No parecía que se preocupará por el tema del baloncesto de los otros trajeron.  
"... No, espera."  
Midorima, que había estado de pie junto a Akashi, lo miró.  
"Estoy un poco interesado en él ..." Akashi dijo, sin rodeos.  
Cinco adultos jóvenes, que estaban en la tienda, de pronto atrapados en silencio. Midorima no —no pudo— responder nada, Murasakibara dejó de masticar en sus últimos bocados de aperitivos, los ojos de Aomine se abrieron un poco, y Kuroko —incluso un poco todavía conmocionado— estaba en su expresión plana.  
"... Fascinante, nunca he visto este tipo de jugador de baloncesto antes." Akashi se apresuró a añadir.  
Aomine rió con fuerza. "¡Por supuesto! Tetsu es el único!" Él dijo, orgulloso de su amigo.  
"Su declaración suena gay ..." Midorima comentó antes de que se alejó con la cabeza, "hmph"-ed.  
"Oh ..." Akashi sonrió. "Atsushi esta hambriento. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos? Yo invito."  
"Um ... yo estoy ..." Kuroko parecía un poco vacilante. Casi nunca recibía una invitación para tomar el almuerzo juntos, por no hablar de tratar de otra persona.  
Akashi leyó su pensamiento. "No lo dudes, Kuroko-kun. Tómalo como un símbolo de nuestra convivencia, ¿de acuerdo? Será un placer que aceptes mi invitación."  
"Um ... bien, Akashi-kun."

* * *

_Una oración no pensada_*

* * *

Desde entonces, Kuroko a menudo se encontraba a Akashi _casualmente_.  
Por ejemplo, el día antes de ayer, cuando Kuroko acababa de regresar de la escuela y quería conseguir algo de comida para la cena. Esa vez, Akashi _casualmente_ fuea buscar algo de comida para la cena y en el mismo lugar donde Kuroko estaba, y le invitó a salir a cenar juntos. A Kuroko no le importaba, siempre y cuando Akashi no pagara todo. Akashi estuvo de acuerdo, aunque al final, de alguna manera logró pagar por la comida de Kuroko.  
O tal vez ayer, cuando Kuroko canceló su promesa de volver a casa con Aomine para comprar algunos libros para ayudarle con sus estudios. Debido a su actividad de club, Kuroko comenzó a tener algunos problemas con la gestión del tiempo y fue dejando atrás sus estudios. El joven de pelo azul claro parecía tener problemas de encontrar algún libro guía de estudio para un estudiante de literatura como él. Y cuando llegó a la librería, él _casualmente_ se encontró a Akashi que estaba buscando un libro en la sección de literatura. Charlaron, y entre su conversación, Kuroko encontró el libro que estaba buscando.  
O tal vez como hoy, cuando Kuroko estaba practicando su baloncesto solo en algún parque, después de que Aomine canceló su promesa de jugar al baloncesto juntos, —su profesor le llamó por su bajo GPA— hasta la tarde, Kuroko vio a Akashi que estaba _casualmente_ leyendo un libro en un banco en el mismo parque.

* * *

_Una coincidencia intencional._

* * *

"Buenas tardes, Akashi-kun." saludó Kuroko.  
Akashi desvió la mirada, del al parecer libro de la antigua literatura japonesa que estaba leyendo, a el chico semi-invisible que estaba de pie delante de él. Después de marcar la última página que leyó y lo coloco dentro de su abrigo, Akashi sonrió.  
"Buenas tardes, Kuroko-kun."  
"Está Akashi-kun sólo?"  
"Sí".  
"Oh ..."  
Silencio.  
"Ven, Kuroko-kun. Toma asiento." Sacó una pequeña sonrisa, Akashi instruyó a Kuroko sentarse a su lado. Kuroko lo hizo sin dudar.  
De cerca, Kuroko podía ver lo guapo que Akashi es. La longitud de su párpado justo a la longitud de la conexión, hacía que sus ojos rubíes se vieran preciosos, si no más. Su mandíbula también se veía firme, aunque Kuroko podía imaginar lo suave el rostro de Akashi es, si se le daba la oportunidad de sentir su piel clara. Y a pesar de tener un aura de prestigio, su aspecto no le dio la impresión de intimidación.  
Más tarde, charlaron sobre casi cualquier cosa. A partir de una pequeña charla por la que ambos podrían terminar en este parque solos, y luego continuó en el baloncesto tema—ya que ambos eran jugadores de básquet— y de su equipo, y al final hasta hablaron de sus vidas.  
Kuroko no era la persona que hablaba acerca de sí mismo, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo—Aomine, él era bastante introvertido—. Sin embargo, allí estaba, hablando de su vida diaria, a Akashi Seijuurou, la persona que acaba de conocer hace unos días, y la persona a la que sólo ha visto en la revista deportiva antes.  
Kuroko incluso compartió una historia acerca de su interés en Aomine Daiki.  
Porque Akashi lo había predicho. Lo había calculado. Incluso sólo en pequeñas conversaciones.  
Akashi había hecho a Kuroko bajar la guardia en él, de buen grado, de forma inconsciente.

* * *

_Una conversación calculada._

* * *

"Tetsu, ¿estás bien?"  
Kuroko miró a su mejor amigo.  
Hoy, decidieron salir juntos después de escuela. Aomine montó su moto ninja de Touou derecho a Seirin para recoger a Kuroko. Y ahora estaban de pie en la cola para pedir un poco de Maji hamburguesas. Kuroko negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"  
"Te ves raro. Una vez que llegamos a Maji, no te detuviste para echar un vistazo alrededor. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"  
"Um ..."  
Tal vez es sólo él.  
"No lo sé, Aomine-kun. Estoy sintiendo como si alguien nos está mirando."  
"¿Eh ...?" Aomine se espanto. Las palabras de Kuroko de alguna manera le hicieron estremecer, tener pensamientos de una mística criatura corrió por su mente. "No hay fantasmas siguiendote, verdad? "  
Kuroko rodó los ojos. Ese fue su error de hablar de esto con Aomine en primer lugar. "No es eso, Aomine-kun. Um, ¿podemos llevar la comida a casa? Quiero ir a casa de Aomine-kun."  
Aomine se sonrojó. Es raro de Tetsu invitarse a su casa.  
"Sí ... claro. "  
Se sonrieron el uno al otro, no se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos heterocromáticos los observaba desde lejos.

* * *

En el apartamento de Aomine, disfrutaron de su tiempo.  
En primer lugar pasaron su tiempo al igual que una par normal de mejores amigos. Riendo junto a escenas divertidas de la televisión, el robo de alimentos de cada uno, en busca de un DVD para hacerles compañía hasta la medianoche (y Kuroko encontró algunos DVD inapropiada con Mai-chan).  
Hasta que Aomine decidió que ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Kuroko.  
Kuroko sonrió cuando Aomine le invitó a salir. Besó los labios de éste, respondido por un beso ligeramente rugoso, inexperto, pero apasionado por Aomine.  
Esa vez, Kuroko parecía no preocuparse por ese sentimiento inquietante que sentía en Maji hamburguesa.  
Sólo ese momento.

* * *

No era como que a Kuroko no le gustará tener una relación romántica. En cambio, él era feliz, que sus sentimientos ya no estaban ocultos, que Aomine sentía lo mismo. No mas mentiras, ni excusas de amistad, ya no. Kuroko ama Aomine.  
Pero, desde que el jugador bronceada le invitó a salir, Kuroko a menudo se encontraba atrapado en una desconocida sensación de incomodidad. Era como si alguien estaba detrás de él. Y eso le hacía estresarse.  
Días después, Kuroko le preguntó a Aomine si lo dejaba dormir en su apartamento por unos días. Kuroko no podía permitirse el lujo de dormir solo en su propia casa. Por supuesto que no le dijo Aomine los detalles, temiendo de que él haría a Aomine preocuparse.  
Aomine aceptó inmediatamente. Estaba feliz de que él se despertaría con un beso de buenos días dado por Kuroko, y el primer "buenos días" dado por su Tetsu.  
Kuroko se quedó en el apartamento de Aomine por más de un mes. Hasta que Kuroko pudo estar seguro de que estaba bien solo.

* * *

"¿Por qué no simplemente vivimos juntos? Es más fácil ahorrar dinero de esa manera." Aomine sonrió.  
Kuroko sonrió. "Tal vez más tarde, después de graduarnos."  
Feliz de tener sus palabras tomadas en serio, Aomine sonrió ampliamente. Un beso aterrizó en la boca de Kuroko.

* * *

_Te dejaré estar con él por un poco más de tiempo,_

* * *

Kuroko se fue a su casa solo. Aomine se vio obligado a dejarlo ir sólo porque tiene que asistir a su trabajo a tiempo parcial. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta, entró en la casa, y la cerró inmediatamente.  
Tal vez debería limpiar primero, pensó. Al tener su casa sin vigilancia durante más de un mes, hizo lo de siempre, limpio acogedora casa, había algo de polvo y telas de araña cubriendo toda la esquina de la misma.  
Sin embargo, cuando encendió todas las luces de su casa, ni un solo rastro de polvo encontró. El lugar de la casa es limpia, incluso más limpio que la última vez que puso el pie en esta casa.  
Ante el temor de que un ladrón podría entrado en esta casa, revisó su almacenamiento, asegurándose de que ninguna de sus pertenencias fue robado, junto con el refrigerador y el suministro de alimentos. Él no perdió ninguno. Por otra parte, cuando en el mundo hay un ladrón que le limpie la casa a la víctima?  
Entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sorprendido un poco, rápidamente la abrió.  
Seijuurou Akashi.  
"Ah ... Akashi-kun." Kuroko le dejó entrar "¿Qué te trae por aquí, Akashi-kun? ¿Y cómo sabes mi casa?"  
Akashi respondió con una sonrisa. O, mejor dicho, con una sonrisa?  
"Kuroko-kun, no me lo dijiste tu mismo acerca de tu casa, cuando platicamos en el parque el mes pasado?"  
¿En serio? Kuroko no se dio cuenta. Tampoco niega que. En algún lugar de su mente, dijo que él le dijo a Akashi de sus residencias, sin tener ninguna intención de hacerlo.  
Más tarde, Kuroko guió a Akashi a la sala de estar. Kuroko hizo un poco de té para ellos. Antes Kuroko preparó unos bocadillos, Akashi le dio un pastel de vainilla de tamaño mediano. Kuroko cortó dos rebanadas para ambos, después le dio las gracias mil veces por la compra de su pastel favorito, sin llegar a sospechar cómo en el mundo sabía acerca de su pastel favorito.  
Fue una visita de dos horas. Akashi se despidió y se fue, cortésmente rechazando la oferta de Kuroko de tener alguna cena en la casa. Dejó a Kuroko con ninguna razón para sentirse sospechoso en absoluto.  
En cambio, dejó Kuroko a con las inseguridades que de repente atacaron la peliazul sin ninguna razón en absoluto.

* * *

_Antes de que yo vuelva reclamar lo que debería haber ser el mío_

* * *

Las siguientes noches, Kuroko fue perseguido por un montón de miscalls desde un número desconocido en su teléfono.  
Aquello dio a Kuroko algunos problemas para dormir por la noche. Por no hablar de la inseguridad desconocida que sentía constantemente, lo que le hizo pensar que alguien, en algún lugar que no sabía, lo observaba mientras dormía. Ahora Kuroko tenía menos horas de sueño por la noche, y constantemente se contuvo durmiendo en clases.  
Quería quejarse. Quería contarle todo a Aomine. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de que su amante se preocupará. No quería hacer a Aomine preocuparse.

* * *

_Kuroko._  
_Kuroko-kun._  
_Kuroko ..._  
Kuroko despertó de su sueño. Él parpadeó.  
Era como que estaba teniendo un sueño acerca de algo. No sueño visual, pero estaba seguro de que escuchó a alguien llorando mientras llamaba por su nombre dolorosamente. La voz de quién era él, no estaba seguro.  
Miró el reloj de su sala de estar. Ya eran las tres de la tarde. Tiempo Cake.  
Kuroko fue a la cocina, hizo un poco de té verde y fue a buscar un poco de pastel en la nevera.  
Uh ... no había comido el pastel de vainilla de Akashi ayer. No había más para esta época Oyatsu.  
Suspirando, Kuroko tomó un poco de torta tradicional para comer con el té verde, al tiempo que prometió a sí mismo que iba a comprar el pastel después de la Oyatsu.  
Se fue a su panadería favorita, con la esperanza de encontrar el pastel. Sin embargo, dicha panadería no sirvió el pastel Akashi compró.  
No darse por vencido, fue a dos o tres próximas panaderías, hasta que encontró la panadería donde Murasakibara, el amigo de Aomine, tiene un trabajo a medio tiempo.  
"Ah ~ Kuro-chin. ¿A Kuro-chin le gustan los pasteles ~?" Preguntó Murasakibara.  
Kuroko asintió. "Quiero comprar un poco de pastel de vainilla."  
Los ojos de Murasakibara brillaban. Como a Kuroko, ama la vainilla mucho ... aunque al parecer, le encanta todo tipo de pasteles y bocadillos. Pero, ¡qué desperdicio, pensó, el pastel que Kuroko se busca no se encuentra en el menú de la tienda.  
"Nee, Kuro-chin ~ mi tienda no vende ese pastel ~ mm, pero puedo convencer a mi jefe para venderlo si puedo hacer uno ~" Murasakibara acarició la cabeza de Kuroko.  
Kuroko asintió. "Así está bien. Voy a buscar en otras panaderías." Dijo. "Arigatou, Murasakibara-kun."  
Murasakibara asintió con la cabeza, antes de Kuroko dejó la panadería. El hombre de pelo violeta continuó su trabajo, hasta que uno de los huéspedes vino a él.  
"Aka-chin?"

* * *

_Siempre sé lo que quieres. Yo siempre sé lo que necesitas._

_¿Cómo? Sólo lo hago._

_¿Cómo es que no sé nada de mi propiedad?_

* * *

Kuroko se rindió. Antes de que realmente busque en algunas panaderías en otra ciudad para un solo pastel de vainilla, se fue a casa.  
Y cuando llegó, se encontró un pedazo de pastel de vainilla en la mesa de la sala. Con una taza de té de jazmín al lado de la dicha torta.  
"Bienvenido a casa, Kuroko-kun."  
Temblando, se dio la vuelta. En la sala antes de la sala, se puso Seijuurou Akashi.  
"A ... Akashi-kun? Desde cuándo ...?"  
Akashi no respondió. En cambio, él se adelantó a Kuroko. Inconscientemente, Kuroko se retiró, lejos de Akashi.  
Hasta que su espalda se encontró con el muro.  
Los ojos de Kuroko se agrandaron cuando vio la cara de Akashi cerca. El rostro de Akashi parecía tranquilo, aunque muy lejos de ser pacífica. Sus ojos intimidantes lo miraban. Sonrió sobrestimadamente.  
Y ... desde cuando el color de su ojo izquierdo se transformó en oro?  
Sudor cayó del rostro de Kuroko. Cuanto más cerca estaba del pelirrojo, más fuertes eran los latidos de su corazón.  
Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se volvió insensible.  
"Mi ojo?"  
De repente, Akashi habló. Como si pudiera leer la mente de Kuroko.  
"Esto es sólo uno falso."  
Una risa.  
"Lo sacrifique. Por ti. Solo para ti."  
Era como si el corazón de Kuroko dejó de latir.  
"... Q, qué quieres decir?"  
"¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos antes de que te visité, cuando estaba leyendo un libro en el parque? Ese libro era sobre una vieja superstición. Arranqué mi ojo izquierdo, con la esperanza de leer cada mente, al igual que el libro de instrucciones. Y como yo sacrifiqué mi ojo, puedo leer tu mente ... saber cada palabra que tu corazón pronuncia ... descubrir todas las acciones que haces en cada momento ...  
"Entonces, yo puedo tenerte".  
Final.  
"A-Akashi-kun! Estás loco!"  
Obteniendo un poco de energía a partir de fuentes desconocidas, cada parte del cuerpo de Kuroko que estaba adormecido antes consiguió su función de nuevo. Corrió, más allá de Akashi, luego al segundo piso, donde estaba su cuarto.  
Desde que conoció a Akashi, hace unos dos meses, ni siquiera un poco, pensó que Akashi haría este tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera tiene una idea de que Akashi se atrevería a hacer cosas como arrancarse su ojo y explicándolo como si tuviera simplemente un poco de gripe, a punto de superarlo.  
Él no sabía realmente quién era Akashi.  
... Sin embargo, Akashi conocía a Kuroko mejor.  
Las piernas de Kuroko se entumecieron, hicieron sentarlo en el suelo de su habitación, sólo a un metro de la puerta, cerrada con llave. Su rostro blanco habitual ahora está lleno de emoción. Estaba asustado. No. Él estaba más allá del terror.  
"A ... Aomine-kun."  
Estaba asustado.  
_Click_.  
Kuroko se congeló. Entonces, levemente, miró en la parte posterior, donde se encontraba la puerta.  
Akashi abrió la puerta. No hay ruptura. No se forzó. Ningún poder en absoluto. Simplemente abrió la puerta supuestamente puerta cerrada.  
El rostro de Akashi estaba en blanco.  
"¿Por qué tiene que ser Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun?"  
"Q... qué?"  
"¿Por qué tiene que ser Aomine-kun quien ocupa todos los lugares de tu mente, todos los lugares de tu corazón, y hasta todos los lugares de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Qué en el mundo me falta?"  
"A ... Akashi-kun ..."  
"Respóndeme, Kuroko-kun ... ¿por qué tiene que ser él? Qué en el mundo que me falta?"  
"P-porque ..." Kuroko casi perdió su voz. "Yo ... yo amo a Aomine-kun. T-tu no careces de nada. Yo simplemente amo a Aomine-kun ..."  
"Lo amas? No, no. Has de estar equivocado. ¿Es cierto que tú realmente lo amas?" _O, es cierto que tú tienes el derecho de amar a nadie más que a mí?_  
"A-Akashi-kun, no me puedes obligar. Yo no te amo."  
De rodillas ante el hombre frágil, Akashi tomó su barbilla. "Por supuesto que sí puedo ... tú eres mío, Kuroko-kun ...  
"... No ... _Tetsuya_."

* * *

_Fuiste mío desde el principio._

_Desde la primera vez que me posé mis ojos en ti, sé que debería haber sido mío._

* * *

Desde entonces, nadie sabe en qué lugar del mundo Kuroko Tetsuya estaba.  
Todos los miembros de su equipo de baloncesto lo han estado buscando, sus amigos también, incluso su amante Aomine Daiki. Todo el mundo ha estado buscando por él. Por no hablar de encontrar a la persona, nadie encontró su rastro. La única pista que tenían era la casa de Kuroko Tetsuya, que se dejó en estado casi perfecto, donde hay polvo, o incluso huellas dactilares encontradas, excepto la habitación del dueño de la casa que quedó desordenado, y un pequeño plato y una taza de té vacía queda impuro.  
Nadie sabe en qué lugar del mundo Kuroko está. Nadie, excepto Akashi Seijuurou, que estaba pasando una noche con su adorable pálido _amante_, que tenía algunas contusiones, aquí y allá, dentro y fuera.  
No hay escape para Kuroko Tetsuya.


End file.
